Soul Mates
by mish184
Summary: Naley


**My take on season 3 if Naley ended up separated and dated other people. Takes place after Nathan tells Haley he doesn't wants a divorce and they need to separate for a year.**

**I am not Mark Schwann.**

SUNDAY

Nathan just told me he wanted a divorce and that we be separated for a year…yeah like that makes it easier, Haley thought. She then cried herself to sleep, thinking how could it hurt so bad? She had known Nathan the least out of all the people in her life, yet it hurt the most losing him.

MONDAY

Nathan got up and got ready for school. The night before Nathan told Haley that he was seeking a divorce and that in North Carolina, that meant being separated for a year. So, that's what they were going to do, be separated and then they would be divorced. Nathan told himself that this would be the best for him and his future. What he needed to do was to do well in school and in basketball so he could get as far as he could from Tree Hill. Tree Hill only meant his parents and Haley. That was now his focus- getting out. He was trying to be numb to the feeling of LOVE. He decided it was better not to feel and to just do anything without regret. So, that's what he was going to do. He decided his goal was to not fall in love again, at least not until after he made it to the NBA.

Haley woke up and decided she wasn't going to give up on her marriage. Heck, it wasn't about being married, it was about getting Nathan to trust her again. She missed her soul mate and in her heart, she knew that they would be together again. Haley decided it was her mission to regain his trust and make him fall in love with her again.

Monday's school day came and went and basketball and cheerleading practice had just wrapped. Haley had worn her Brooke inspired outfit to practice, but it didn't seem to make Nathan's head turn. Haley was gathering her things as she noticed one of the cheerleaders walk up to Nathan as he was doing the same. Haley swallowed hard and noticed the girl touching Nathan's arm and then Nathan smiling big. Then the girl opened her cell and started typing and she saw Nathan grab his phone and gesture something to the girl. "Did they just exchange numbers?" Haley thought. In disbelief at what she was witnessing, she tried to stop staring and grab her things and walk out of the gym.

Feels like old times, Nathan thought. It had been a while since he felt powerful. He was in love with Haley, but it was always hard. Nathan always felt as if he was not good enough and had to tread on thin water. With other girls, he called the shots. Now, he had a date for Thursday night and he was pretty pumped to feel the worthy again.

TUESDAY

One of the things Nathan was trying to do this semester was get good grades, on his own. He realized that he had to keep his grades up to get into college. Which would help him get out of Tree Hill. So, Nathan was in the library doing research for an English paper and he hated to admit it, he was using tips he learned from Haley to get through this project. So, as he was busy doing his work, he was disrupted as someone sat down across from him.

"Hi" he heard a soft voice say. It was Haley. She had sat down across from him with a stack of books and her book bag.

"Hey" is all he said back and then went back to looking at his books writing down his notes.

"So, what are you working on?" Haley asked.

"Well genius, most likely homework" he bit back.

When he didn't hear anything back, he looked up from his book and noticed Haley's head bent down and she was twisting her wedding ring on her hand. In this moment he felt horrible and without thinking he said, "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just I'm pressed for time and need to focus."

Haley took a deep breath and looked up. "No, I understand. It's just that I have to study too. Is it OK if I sit here? I won't talk to you or anything" she said.

Nathan hesitated for a second, then said, "Yeah, that's fine." For the next hour and a half they both sat there immersed in their studies. Haley couldn't help but feel so proud of Nathan. He was in a library studying without anyone assisting him and she found it so attractive. Nathan on the other hand was thinking that he wanted to prove to Haley that he didn't need a tutor and that he could do well in school on his own. Nathan was the first one to finish up and packed up his bags and just said, "Have a good night" as he walked away. Haley knew it wasn't much, but she just loved knowing her and Nathan were in the same room for an hour or so- not fighting.

WEDNESDAY

School was school and there was an ice cream social to raise money for the basketball season after school tonight. Haley and the other cheerleaders were the ones working the stations as the basketball players just worked the room. From a distance, Haley could see Nathan smiling and looking extremely gorgeous with his fitted shirt and nice tan. She was definitely getting distracted as people walked up to her saying how many scoops they wanted and she had to be moved out of her daydreaming state. By the end of the night, Haley was exhausted but she noticed Nathan was still there and that he was helping, along with the other basketball players clean up. One of the basketball players named Brian was by Haley.

"How's it going Tutor Girl?!" Brian said.

"Seriously, I hate that nickname…it's so Brooke's fault though!" Haley said.

"Haha, sorry…sort of rolls off the tough!" he continued.

"No worries, it's just that I am quite fond of my name. I like Haley. Actually, I like Haley James Scott." She said smiled wide and looked dreamy eyed.

"You don't say?" Brian said with a smile.

Haley all of a sudden turned beat red and realized what she was saying to an acquaintance. "Please don't repeat this! Seriously!" Then she grabbed Brian's arm as he started laughing.

"Your secret is safe with me" he said as Haley and him started laughing with Haley still grabbing his arm.

"Thanks, you rock!" she said with a big smile.

"No, you rock, rock star" Brian said with a big smile.

"OMG, you're cheesy!" Haley said.

Nathan could not help but look at Brian and Haley laughing, smiling and even seeing Haley grabbing Brian's arm. What was going on? Brian was so not Haley's type. But then Nathan reminded himself that he really didn't know what Haley's type was and he didn't want to be around to find out. He finished helping with the cleaning and went to grab his stuff and head out the door. As he was walking to his car, he noticed Haley walking with Brooke. Brooke said some attention getting greeting and Nathan was so annoyed at seeing Brian and Haley laughing that he just looked stone faced and kept walking.

"What is wrong with Nathan" Haley thought. "Did he get in a fight with his dad again?" Then she saw Nathan get in his car and drive off into the night.

"Brooke, I just can't believe I don't fall asleep next to him and wake up next to him anymore" Haley said.

"Hales, you two are meant to be together. It just takes time." Brooke said.

Haley's eyes just filled with tears and she got into Brooke's car. "How did we get to this place?" Haley thought.

THURSDAY

It was date night for Nathan and Tiffany from the cheerleading squad. Nathan thought she was easy on the eyes and she seemed to be really into him. He was really looking forward to a going on a date with someone who actually wanted to be on a date with him. Not someone who was expecting him to not mess up and be perfect…a la Haley.

Nathan decided a night at the carnival in town would be fun and not too formal. So, he picked Tiffany at 7pm and they headed to the carnival. At the carnival he and Tiffany walked around and played games and were having an OK time. She wasn't mean or too nice, it was easy. Tiffany sucked at bozo buckets and he even won her a stuffed animal, but he wouldn't say it was a love connection. In fact, he couldn't wait to go home. He just felt like he was with a friend, which wasn't a bad thing…..it just wasn't what he thought he would feel. In the past, pre Haley he felt lots of things for girls. Even if he wasn't in love with them, he wanted to kiss them, or think of them in a more physical manner. But, all of a sudden he felt nothing. All Nathan was thinking was that Tiffany's hair did not compare to Haley's goddess like curls. That when he looked in Tiffany's eyes they did nothing for him, not like Haley's big brown orbs that mesmerized him. That Tiffany's outfit looked like she was trying too hard with the wedges and low cut shirt. Haley always seemed like she wasn't trying and that drove Nathan crazy! Nathan then realized no matter what he did, he was in love with Haley. And then he realized that they were soul mates and that Haley must feel the same way about him.

"Tiffany, you ready to go home?" Nathan said out of the blue.

"Ummm, I guess so hotshot. " Tiffany said.

"Ok, great. Let's go." Nathan said.

Outside Tiffany's house, Tiffany was expecting something more from Nathan when all of a sudden Nathan just burst out and said, "I'm in love with my wife. I'm sorry. "

"Wow. Talk about one for the record books." Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry, but who am I kidding. She's one in a million and I don't care if she doesn't want me, I have to tell her how I feel." Nathan continued.

"Then what are you doing here?! Go on! Go tell her. I'm all for fairytale endings." She said.

"Thanks, good night!" Nathan said with a smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nathan knocked on Brooke and Haley's apartment.

"Hey, Nate. Wasn't expecting you Boy Toy!" Brooke said with a sinister look on her face. "You're kind of interrupting my night. He then saw Lucas in the living room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to Hales." He said.

"Well, she must have seen the scrunchie so she bounced." Brooke said.

Nathan looked confused. "What?" he said.

"She isn't here. Not sure where she would have gone, give her a call." Brooke continued.

"I think I know where she is…." Then Nathan ran off.

First stop, the beach. No sign of Haley.

Second stop, Karen's rooftop. And there she was. Sitting on the picnic table and looking up at the starts.

Nathan carefully opened the door to the rooftop and creeped quietly over to Haley. He then asked her the same thing she asked him at the library, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he said.

Haley was startled and whipped her head, "Omigod Nathan, you scared me!" she exclaimed. She then ran her hands through her hair.

Nathan couldn't help but be mesmerized at how beautiful Haley looked with the moonlight shining down on her. "Sorry, Hales didn't mean too." He said.

"Did he just call me Hales?" she thought.

"No no, it's just I wasn't expecting you of all people to be here" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she started fixing her hair and becoming self conscious of what she was wearing: jeans and a fitted tshirt.

Nathan began to realize Haley was not comfortable around him and even though he loved this with other girls, he didn't with Haley. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him….especially since she was his wife. Nathan still had not responded to her question and just sat next to her and looked up at the stars.

Haley was sitting inches from Nathan and she had no idea what state Nathan was in and she was so nervous he was going to make her feel worse about life. Little did she know that was the opposite of what was going to happen.

"Soul mates" Nathan said.

"What?" Haley was taken a back.

"We're soul mates" Nathan said again and turned to Haley with that Scott smirk.

"US?" Haley said almost speechless.

"Yes, you and me Hales" Nathan said looking deep into those brown eyes with a huge smile and then looked up at the stars.

Haley was about to say something when Nathan spoke first, "You know my favorite ice cream flavor, that I don't like wearing socks, that I hate hats and that I cannot get enough of sugar cereal."

Haley then started smiling as she looked at Nathan and it turned into a laugh, "Cap 'n Crunch is your favorite and I think you don't like socks because you always loose their matches in the wash." She said.

"Maybe so, but there's one thing I'm sure of…" he said with a serious face as he looked at Haley's eyes.

Breathless, Haley asked, "What?"

"That I'm madly in love with you. That we're going to have a house full of children and that no matter what happens, we'll make it though together. Always and forever." Nathan said fiercely looking into Haley's deep brown eyes.

"Nathan…." Haley said as her eyes filled with tears.

Nathan grabbed her head and pulled it closer to his and kissed her deeply. When they both had to come up for air, Haley spoke, " I love you so much it hurts baby. What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"I didn't change my mind, I just realized I couldn't change my heart. It belongs to you and only you. " He said sincerely.

"Thank God!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him into another deep kiss.

FRIDAY

It was game night. The boys were playing and the girls were cheering. After the Ravens won 45 to 44 at the buzzer, everyone stormed the court. Haley ran towards Nathan and he picked her up in his arms. He felt like life was complete again. "I love you Haley" he whispered into her ear as the stadium was erupting with cheers.

"I don't just love you- I'm in love with you. Always and forever" he said as he put her feet back on the ground.

"It's not fair to be this in love!" she said. "Oh, I think it's plenty fair Haley James Scott." He said.

And the two did not realize, but their love was about to be so strong. In the next few months, they'd be expecting James Lucas Scott and in a few years Lydia Scott.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
